Elle's
by ShikiKarada
Summary: This is my first story, about a girl, Elle, who went all the way to Japan to meet her twin, Emma. Elle, 13, the young daughter of a famous star now lives a new life with Emma, experience friendship, and love as she should. :D
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_I missed you._

I gazed through the window as I watched my beloved country fade away. huhh. I hope sister will be nice. As I waited for arrival, I slowly close my eyes, leading to a long sleep. Several nightmares came haunting in my sleep.

~****~

Hye, im elle. Believe it or not, my twin sister is studying in japan, well, transferred. And now im going there, all by myself. No need my old hags anyways. Huhh. Time is so slow.

~****~

I arrived at the airport around 3 pm. People in japan is damn scary. Its like they've never seen a foreigner like me. I waited, then a shout. "Elle!!" I turned around. Tears of joy trickled down my face. The stranger hugged me, and my heartbeat stops. I hugged her back, Though i don't understand why the hell im crying. She kissed me on the forehead. "Elle! I've been waiting! I missed you badly!" yeaah, the fact is, she's my twin sister, Emma.

"Elle, where's mom?" Emma asked, curious eyes, glaring at me.

"well, uhmm..." I hung down my head, I cant face her.

"Elle, look at me. Where's mom??"

tears trickled. She glared at me, furiously. I cant get my eyes off her glare. Now, my tears trickled fast. I cried, silently.

"Mom, she, divorced. And now she's currently with her boyfriend." I cried, its so hard to speak. My head rested on her chest, "please don't tell mom, please." Emma held me tight, comforting me.

"Okay, maybe this will be between us." I stopped crying, as I glare at Emma, head to toe.

"Emma, is, is that... really you??"

She smiled, and whispered, "Yeaa."

I'm rather surprised. Emma changed. "Sister, what garbage... are you wearing???" I looked again, head to toe.

She spanked me and giggled. "shuddup, Elle. This is the school uniform. And for god's sake I skipped school to come over here and fetch you, and found out that," the conversation stopped for a moment, silent haunts.

"Actually, Emma, its okay, I, don't really care about it." Emma smiled back, she went closer and whisper

"F.Y.I, you'll be in the same school, wearing the same clothing. Surprised?"

I glared, furiously. "seriously?? But sister, I cant afford the school fees." She grins, then smirks. "Well then, how do you, the daughter of a famous director of holy-damn-wood pay the airplane fare to get to japan, ALL BY HERSELF?? "

I smiled, "well, okay i guess." Emma smiled, hide her chuckles like theres something funny. "what? What the hell is funny sister??" Emma stopped chuckling, but still, behind her smile, she's still giggling.

"Well, Elle. School starts tomorrow. Hope you'll be ready for it." My eyes rolled. WTF??

"what am I to wear, sist??"

"Reality check; you're my twin sister, so OBVIOUSLY we have the same size. DUHH??" Wearing her skirts? Sailor like uniforms? So last season!! "But Elle, do you have to share my... u know..." she grins, smirks.

I glared and yelled,"Sister, there is NO WAYY!" I chased her, spanking her head with my black vuitton handbag. We got tire and haed home, Exhausted. It was a fun day after all.

~****~

Sister lives alone, in an apartment. Its smaller than my bedroom back at france. But clean. Well, Emma is a clean and fussy though. I sat down on the tatami. Back then, i thought. Mom, does she even care about me? Im no longer home mom. Don't look after me. I gazed, as clouds passed by, the sun goes down.

~****~

As I go on in my sleep, i dreamt a prince, coming and held me up, put me on his white horse. As we galloped through field of tulips, the horse flew up, White, Beautiful wings spread on. Beautiful, Pegasus. Beautiful. Then, a flying squirrel spanked my face, Wait a minute. Sister?

"Wake up, SLEEPYHEAD!!" she tries to sufficate me, pushing a pillow hard on my face. "wake up! Get changed, we're going to school."

Oh. School. I put on the uniforms without a word. What if. What if, these people don't treat me nicely?

Emma patted me, saying, "don't worry. Just act like a confused new-comer. They'll like you. Take my words." "wait, Elle, I don't have a spare shoe."

"Okay, sister. I guess I'll just wear mine" She grabbed me on the hand

"Elle, high heels aren't allowed, you know." I glanced. "Sister, are you trying to make a fool of me? Im not gonna go to school bare-footed." She smiled."Good point. Hey, Elle, you've learned japanese language, right?" My Eyes rolled. Darn it.

~****~


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Liked or disliked?_

We walked through the streets. The whole neighbourhood, stared. "sister, what the hell is wrong with them??"

"Its okay, just play cool." She gave me a long grin.

"oh, sister, which school am I in anyways?"

"Shuei secondary. But about the classes, I do not know." Emma looked at me, "Hey, thoses high heels doesn't hurt, right?"

"Err. Nope?? Sister, I was thinking. You wear this gar—im mean clothing like this everyday? Maybe we could go shopping. Well, if you want to."

"Well, I might, but don't talk about it right now. School bells will go 'Ding Dong' if you're late."

"Finee...."

~****~

I walked into the classroom. Class 1-D. Too bad we're not in the same class. All the boys are grinning at me. You wanna taste my punch, huh? Homeroom teacher, Miss Shiroi.

"Please, introduce yourself."

"okay... Im Elle, and Im from france. Please be nice." Well, that, was a last minute language study.

All boys grinned at me, head to toe. One of them asked, "are you single? Because Im available." He chuckled and cracked up with his friends. Somehow, I really REALLY want to kick him in the ass. So I answered, "Im not available, so keep your filthy hands to yourself. Or your butt, will end up kicked. If you really want to taste that."

"Take a seat, anywhere available." Miss Shiroi is being to nice. She has a short trimmed black hair, with a black framed specs. I thought those old school frames was last season. I looked for an available chair. On the second row, a fat guy grins at me pulling a chair for me. I smiled back, and walked through the silent class. But I didn't take the seat he offered. Instead, I took the back row seat, available. Next to me was, a tall guy. Before I could greet him hello, he smirked. Stupid. Who do you think you are anyways? Suddenly he pushed his pencil case, as it fell on the cement floor. I wanted to help, but somehow I feel like hating him, like, A LOT. So i took the pencils, and threw it onto his face.

"Humph. Fool."

"Hey, aren't you being too harsh, lady? You're a late new-comer. Mark that."

I grinned. "Like I even care, Mister?"

"Baka."he said. No Idea.

~****~

Recess is finally here. I wanted to look for Emma, because Im so hungry. Foolish, very foolish of me, not thinking about lunchboxes etc. Suddenly, a girl grabbed me from behind.

"hey! Who are you anyway? Grabbing me like that, huh?" I yelled.

"Im sorry. So you're Elle right? We heard a lot of you. Im Etsuki. Want to go lunch? New-comers like you often forgot their lunch. We can share." She said. Well, that, was nice. Far too different from that guy.

"Okay I guess. Im looking for my sister. You know her?"

"wait, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, Emma. Do you know her?"

"Wai-wai-wa-wait. You're... Emma's sister??"

"Huh? Pardon me?"

"you're sister, Emma, right? Though she's not beautiful like you. Emma, is known as class nerd. Though she's really nice in the inside.. You don't know that? And the stupid guy you sat next to is the school president. Girls, they're so CRAZY about him. You cant deny his coldness. He's a cool guy you know."

"Seriously? That fool is nothing but a needle in the eye, really."

"Oh, you mean Takeshi? He's rich. He's the son of ************** the famous one. He gets everything he wants. Eye candy too."

"YUCKH! Eye candy? So not!! Oh, Etsuki, what did you bring for lunch? Humm? "

"Its okay, just call me Etsu-chan. Everyone calls me by that. They say Im small and kawaiii. Haha. I don't really know what they're thinking. I cooked today. And some curry. I hope you like it."

"ohh." As we walked down the hallway. Silent haunts. I don't really know this Etsu kid. Who is she?? She seems nice. She said the best place to eat lunch is on the rooftop. Heights can make me puke!

~****~

On the way back home, Emma and me, walked silently. She doesn't really seem happy. Maybe because of mom. My cell rang, that made my heart jumped. I flipped my phone. On the screen, is 'mummy' calling. That old hag can worry about me? Humph. Nope, never. Emma's eyes is already on my cell. "Pick up elle. She's worried." I don't want to. Really. Emma snatched my phone, and pressed the green button. Before Emma could say anything, " _ELLE! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? ARE YOU TRYING TO WASTE MY DAMN MONEY TO RUNAWAY AND TRAVEL AROUND THE WORLD MISSY??! YOU BETTER NOT BE, YOUNG LADY! BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, THE MINUTE YOU ARRIVE HERE, YOU ARE SO GROUNDED, SO SO GROUNDED!!!!_" I flipped off the phone. "She's not worried. Its just punishment she wants to gimme. Isnt that obvious?" Silence. Long, silence.

"Hey Emma, is it true?"

"What?"

"You're a class nerd?" I looked in her eyes.

"just who told you that?"

"Well, someone."

"Its just that I like helping the teachers. Their mouth have slithery tounges that turns the story around." She said, she looks towards the horizon, not to my face.

"Oh." Words just don't come out.

"Elle, are you ashamed of me, being a class nerd?"

"no, its just that, I don't like people making fun of you. Dont you ever stand up for yourself? Huh?" I looked at her. She just smiled. The I-dont-really-care-smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Stupid Cupid_

Emma looked through her window. Something seems to bug her. Her face shows no emotional feelings. I walked towards her. "Emma, whats wrong?"

"Oh Elle. I didn't notice you. Nothings wrong."

"something bugs you, right?"

"Well... you know what will be coming the next two weeks, right? "

"What?"

"Elle?? Don't play dumb with me. Please??"

"Seriously."

"Valentines. M-hmm."

"Sister? Valentines?? Do you even had a partner last year?"

"Shuddup, Elle. This year, Im certain to have a partner."

"Well, who?"

"Uhmm... you don't really know him, actually. Amamiya Shohei, he's from class 2-B. He's been noticing me lately. Maybe..."

"Dont get your hopes high, it might hurt." I chew up my cocoa cereal.

"hmm. Yeahh." Emma said, and continued gazing towards the horizon.

~****~

Emma walked down the hallway, the conversation before still bugs. As she was walking, she thought, "Shohei-kun, does he even like me? Because i'm certain I have feelings for him." Before she could think any longer, a hand grabbed her from behind, making her heartbeat stops. Shohei-kun. Emma feels a blush on the cheek.

"heyy Emma-san! Watcha up to?"

"huh?" words cant come out she blushes, blurred.

"I said; WATCHA UP TO?"

"Oh. No, nothing. Just putting these books away."

"Emma, are you free after school?"

"Huh? Why?"

"I wanna go to the shibuya this Saturday . So, are ya free?"

"Eh, why me?"

"I don't know. I like going to shibuya. With you?" Shohei looked at Emma, hoping she would say yes.

"okay then."

"YaY!"Shohei shouted of happiness. Shohei acts like a kid.

~****~

Emma hugged me from the back. I was shocked, I fell on the floor. Emma was smiling all day. HEHH? What's wrong with ya? Just yesterday you were bugged, truly. Unless,

"So, sister. You're smiling."

"Yeah. Whats wrong withat?"

"So this is about... Valentine's day, is it?"

"Probably. H-hmm." She giggled to herself, took out an ice-cream barrel from the fridge.

"So?"

"not gonna tel ya! hehehee. Guess what? I'll going to shibuya this weekend. Heehee." She cant stop giggling to herself, with her lips covered with ice cream.

"Shibuya? Whadda hell is that?"

"Shibuya, you know... a place where people always go shopping..."

I stopped for a while. THINKING...

"YAHHH! Emma! We can go together! Shopping! In shibuya-thingy! If you don't have cash, Its on me!"

"No, you're not going. I will."

"you're not thinking of going alone, Are YAAA? You might get kidnapped." I looked to her eyes, with my puppy dog face, which is only in desperate times, yeaa.

"But... Elle..."

"No butts! Missy! Hahah!"

"Huhhhh...." Emma gave a long sigh. "Fine then."


End file.
